Anger
by Yumi Murakami
Summary: Orang seperti Furihata Kouki yang penakut saja bisa marah jika dihina, terutama menghina hubungannya dengan Akashi/"Memang kalian siapa berani-beraniya menjelek-jelekkanku? Kalian merasa yang menghidupkanku?"/OOC!Furihata/AkaFuriAka


**Kuroko no Basuke** © _Tadatoshi Fujumaki_

_Anger_ By **Me**

**Warning: **OOC!Furi, Akashi/Oreshi, Typo(s) dan kesalahan lainnya

'Pembuatan cerita ini tidak bermaksud mengambil segala bentuk material apapun, sekedar kesenangan semata'

.

.

.

Keanehan Furihata Kouki sudah diperhatikan sedari dulu oleh Kuroko Tetsuya, berkali-kali melirik ponsel dan menunjukkan berbagai macam ekspresi tak terduga seperti tersenyum, menggerutu, bergumam sendiri, mengerutkan dahi bingung dan lainnya. Tak jarang pula wajahnya memerah malu hanya menatap layar ponselnya. Menyebabkan alat elektronik tersebut sering disita oleh Kapten—Hyuuga Junpei atau pelatih.

Selain itu panggilan mereka pun sering terabaikan oleh keasikan pikiran Furihata entah apa yang sedang menyita perhatiannya hingga panggilan ke lima baru di sahuti dengan kegagapan salah tingkah.

Banyak hal aneh terjadi oleh Furihata beberapa hari ini namun Kuroko maupun seluruh anggota klub basket Seirin tidak ada yang tahu alasannya.

"Furihata-_kun_?"

"I-iyaa?!" Furihata yang tadinya sedang asik menekan tombol pada keypad ponsel tersentak kaget oleh kedatangan tiba-tiba Kuroko yang sudah biasa terjadi, tapi ini ditambah dengan kewaspadaannya juga menyebabkan kekagetan Furihata terhadapa Kuroko meningkat. "A-ada apa?"

Sebenarnya Kuroko penasaran apa yang Furihata lakukan sampai membuatnya terlihat ketakutan sekali, tapi yah... Setiap orang kan punya rahasia bukan?

"Latihan akan dimulai."

"_Ha-hai'_"

Sesampainya Kuroko ke tengah lapangan dia langsung di tarik oleh ketiga temannya dan dihujani pertanyaan beruntun.

"Bagaimana? Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Furi?" Tanya Kawahara panik dan dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Kuroko.

"Dia sedang kirim-kirim email dengan siapa?" Fukuda bertanya, Kuroko mengangkat bahu. Tetap _stay calm_.

"Kuroko kau kesana ngapain sih?" Sekarang Kagami yang bertanya dan mendapat cubitan pada pipinya. "Sudah jelas kan mengajaknya untuk latihan." Setelah itu pemuda berambut biru tersebut pergi dari kerumunan sahabatnya.

Kalau boleh jujur sih sebenarnya Kuroko penasaran, sangat. Rasanya mottonya tentang 'rahasia orang lain jangan diikut campuri' langsung terlupakan mengalahkan rasa penasarannya. Mungkin tertular oleh para sahabatnya itu.

Yah karena suatu hal yang sangat jarang terjadi Furihata seperti sedang jatuh cinta begitu, jadi jatuh cinta dengan siapa? Perempuan seperti apa?

.

.

.

Bukan perempuan, tepatnya lelaki dan mungkin Seirin tidak akan pernah bisa menebak isi kepala Furihata. Saat mengetahui fakta tersebut juga tidak yakin mereka akan percaya.

Akashi Seijuuro untuk kesekian kalinya melirik ponselnya dan langsung meletakkan benda persegi panjang tersebut kembali ke tasnya saat mengetahui yang ditunggu tidak membalas emailnya. Mungkin latihan disana sudah dimulai lagi. Maka disini juga latihan disudahi.

"Istirahat selesai, semuanya lanjutkan latihan yang tadi."

"_Hai'_!" Teriak seisi gym Rakuzan bersamaan. Sudah seering terjadi seperti ini, saat waktu istirahat di tambahi jadi 30 menit yang biasanya hanya 10 menit. Dan intensitas sang kapten mereka juga terlalu sering untuk membuka ponsel karena berkali-kali mereka mempergokinya.

Ekspresi langka seperti tersenyum meski tipis pun tak jarang mereka lihat, terutama para uncrowned generals ini. Mereka memperhatikan Akashi yang seperti tengah di landa jatuh cinta.

Rasanya seorang Akashi sang iblis berubah menjadi malaikat mendadak sekarang.

"Sei-_chan_ sedang kenapa sih ya?" Mibuchi bertanya pada kedua temannya dan dijawab gelengan kepala tak tahu karena Hayama dan Nebuya sendiri juga penasaran.

"Dia aneh akhir-akhir ini." Ungkap Hayama berbisik yang disetujui oleh Mibuchi dan Nebuya.

"Bukannya sudah jelas kalau sedang jatuh cinta?" Nebuya memperkirakan.

"Tapi dengan siapa? Kalian tahu sendiri kan? Sei-_chan_ itu susah didekati oleh perempuan, ah dengan kita saja tidak terlalu dekat apalagi perempuan. Seperti apa dia sampai bisa membuat Sei-chan seperti itu?"

"Entahlah."

Sekarang dua sekolah ini sedang dilanda kebingungan oleh tingkat salah satu adik kelas—teman—mereka yang jadi aneh.

.

.

.

oWo

.

.

.

Ini bukanlah pertemuan pertama mereka maupun kencan pertama, tapi pertama kalinya bagi Furihata meminta pada Akashi. Bukan barang, tapi sekedar pernyataan. Hanya itu namun sanggup membuatnya gugup hingga ujung kemeja abu kotak-kotaknya ia kerat dan dibuatnya sebagai penghilang kegugupan hingga terlihat kusut. Takut jika permintaannya ini akan ditolak dan malah membuat dirinya harus menanggung siksaan dari si iblis.

Ini semua gara-gara tekanan dari teman-temannya. Kalau bukan karena paksaan mereka Furihata pasti tidak akan berbuat seperti ini.

Sudah berkali-kali dia mendapat pertanyaan yang seperti diulang setiap hari. Sedang berkirim email dengan siapa? Kau pacaran? Dengan siapa? Gadis mana? Seperti apa dia? Dan lainnya yang membuat Furihata pusing.

Ah sepertinya dari jauh sana sahabat-sahabatnya sedang berbahagia ria sudah membuat Furihata tertekan seperti ini.

Kalau bukan karena perjanjian akan merahasiakan hubungan ini dari para teman-temannya pasti Furihata akan tenang-tenang saja. Ini juga karena salahnya sih. Karena orang pertama yang membuat perjanjian ini adalah dia sendiri. Alasannya mudah ditebak, rendah diri. Merasa dia sebenarnya tidak pantas untuk Akashi. Dia hanya pemain biasa, orang awam tak ada apa-apanya, bukan siapa-siapa dan tidak terlalu terkenal dikalangan seluruh orang. Tapi karena paksaan Akashi makanya Furihata menerima, asal Akashi mau menjaga rahasia hubungan mereka dari orang-orang termasuk sahabat Akashi—Kiseki no Sedai.

"Ada apa Kouki?"

"Akashi-_san_?" Furihata terlonjak kaget saat pundaknya ditepuk seseorang yang sudah jelas siapa. Dia ingin berdiri untuk sekedar menyambut Akashi tapi dihentikan oleh lengan yang menahan bahunya.

"Ada apa kau memintaku kemari?" Tanya pemuda berambut magenta tersebut sesudahnya dia duduk dihadapan Furihata.

Tidak ada jawaban langsung, melainkan gerak-gerik aneh Furihata yang nampak gugup memandangnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"A-akashi-_san_, aku ada permintaan."

Alis Akashi tertaut bingung, "Apa?"

"Bi-bisakah kita melupakan soal janji dulu?"

Akashi mengangguk setuju, karena sedari dulu memang ini maunya. Alasan dia menyetujui permintaan Furihata karena dia bilang belum mau mempublikasikan hubungan mereka tanpa alasan jelas.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Kelereng coklat Furihata bergerak liar, gugup mendapat pertanyaan yang dia sendiri bingung menjelaskannya. Apa harus dia bilang karena tekanan para temannya? Yang ada Kagami dan lainnya bisa mendapat goresan dari gunting keramat Akashi karena sudah membuat kekasih tercintanya ini tertekan. Oh tidak jangan sampai.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja... teman-temanku penasaran pada kekasihku. Hehehe..." Alasannya tidak sepenuhnya bohongkan? Dan Akashi percaya-percaya saja, walau masih curiga kenapa mendadak kekasihnya berubah pikiran.

"Kau siap?"

"Siap apa?"

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar lewat mulut Akashi, sepertinya Furihata sendiri masih belum paham situasi. "Siap menerima konsekuensi?"

Furihata memang tidak tahu apapun, jadi pada akhirnya dia hanya menganggukkan kepala saja. Inilah awal masalah bagi Akashi dan Furihata.

.

.

.

oWo

.

.

.

Semuanya berkumpul di meja terkhusus dipesankan Akashi untuk beberapa orang (?). Nyatanya yang datang lebih dari sepuluh orang. Entah apa maksudnya hingga para anggota Rakuzan dan Seirin pun di datangkan untuk acara pernyataan Akashi yang seperti acara jumpa pers ini. Maji burger menjadi penuh mendadak oleh orang-orang absurd berbadan tinggi. Terutama Murasakibara.

Padahal niatnya hanya mengajak Kuroko dan Kagami saja, toh dua orang bisa menyebarkan berita seperti ini dengan cepat. Tapi kalau sudah seperti ini akan jauh lebih cepat dan akurat serta jelas.

Tidak usah dihitung ada berapa manusia berambut beragam disana, karena Furihata sendiri terus menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dihadapan tatapan tajam padanya.

"Jadi ada apa ini, Akashi?" Aomine membuka suara terlebih dahulu mewakili kebingungan orang-orang disitu yang secara dadakan diundang kemari dengan alasan ada yang penting. Dan sepenting apa sampai orang seRT lain kelurahan pun diajak begini?

Berdehem untuk mengawali pembicaraan sekalian mengendalikan perasaan yang mendadak menjadi mencekam disini.

Akashi tahu kalau mereka masih ada sedikit dendam terhadap Seirin atas kekalahan dulu, tapi ayolah dulu musuh sekarang adalah teman, bukan?

"Maaf, aku memanggil kalian kesini."

Perhatian tertuju pada lelaki berambut magenta dihadapan mereka, penuh berbagai pertanyaan. Kecuali Mayuzumi Chihiro yang acuh tak acuh asik dengan novelnya sambil menyesap chocolateshakenya.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu, tentang hubunganku—" Hyuuga dari jauh sudah mendesah lelah, berpikir kalau mau memberitakan soal hubungannya dengan si pacar kenapa bawa-bawa Seirin segala? "—dengan Furihata Kouki."

Mendadak kacamata Hyuuga Junpei retak mendengarnya dan Kiyoshi kena serangan jantung mendengarnya. Adik kesayangannya yang manis dan unyu bak malaikat ini?—

"APA?!" Serentak mereka memekik, menarik perhatian orang lewat yang mendengar teriakan para lelaki itu.

"Kau pasti bercanda, _nanodayo_." Midorima membetulkan kacamata yang jelas tidak melorot itu.

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Apa maksudnya ini ssu? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali." Komentar Kise seperti tidak terima.

Ini benar-benar berita yang amat mengegerkan.

Mibuchi jadi susah nafas. Dan Takao ikut sesak nafas karena terlalu lama menahan tawa.

"Aka-_chin_? Kau kelaparan ya?" Hal langka, sampai Murasakibara yang pelit saja rela membagi makanannya.

"Tidak, Murasakibara."

"Se-sei-_chan_, kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"KENAPA HARUS DIA?!"

Serentak mereka mengangguk setuju minus para Seirin yang menatap Kiseki no Sedai dan Rakuzan tajam, kenapa harus 'dia'? Kenapa harus Furihata Kouki?

"Hey, apa maksud pertanyaanmu? Kau sedang merendahkan Furihata ya?" Tanya Kagami sinis menatap shooter Rakuzan sambil menyipit.

Semakin dalam Furihata menunduk takut. Jadi inikah kosekuensi yang kemarin Akashi tanyakan?

"Bukan begitu Bakagami, kau tidak tahu siapa Akashi? Oh ayolah bayi baru lahir yang melihat Akashi saja tahu siapa dia. Bodoh!"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Kuroko menahan kedua cahayanya ini agar tidak bertengkar. Badan saja yang besar tapi otak masih kecil.

"Maaf, aku sadar bukan siapa-siapa disini. Tapi bolehkah aku berkomentar?" Seluruh pandangan tertuju pada Himuro Tatsuya.

"Silahkan."

"Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan orang-orang disini, kenapa harus dia? Orang biasa? Bahkan kemampuannya dibawah rata-rata, sedangkan kau diatas rata-rata. Tidakkah kau mencari yang setara denganmu?" Mereka langsung mengangguk membenarkan.

"Benar, bukannya kau dulu lebih dekat dengan Kuroko? Masih mending kau dengan Kuroko daripada dia." Nebuya ikut berkomentar, beruntung dia update soal adik kelasnya ini saat SMP.

Dalam hati Furihata menahan kekesalan mendapat hujatan seperti ini. Air mata sudah berkumpul diujung matanya.

"Tapi akhirnya Kuroko dengan Kagami." Ujar Izuki diikuti anggukan oleh para anggota Seirin terutama Kagami.

"Nah, mereka itu ketemunya dimana dan kapan? Bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan saling suka, kau bodoh ya?"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi segera menarik Izuki sebelum pertengkaran atas dendam saat final Winter Cup kemarin dengan Hayama Kotarou terbentuk. Mereka masih belum akur juga.

"Maaf ya Akashi-_kun_, aku hanya tidak menyangka saja kau akan memilih Furihata-_kun_. Tapi kan Furihata-_kun_ tidak ada apa-apanya." Protes Momoi mengerutkan dahinya sedikit heran atas keputusan sang mantan kapten Teikou ini.

"Me—"

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA?!" Suara gebragkan meja yang cukup keras sukses menarik perhatian seluruh isi Maji Burger terutama para undangan Akashi ini. Mereka terdiam seketika, antara tidak percaya, tercengang, dan kagum terhadap keberanian lelaki berambut coklat tersebut.

Tidak ada air mata maupun raut ragu diwajahnya apalagi ketakutan yang seperti sudah menjadi sifat dasar si chihuahua, justru kemarahan yang jarang ditunjukkan oleh sosok dianggap malaikat oleh Kiyoshi.

"Kenapa? Karena aku tidak ada apa-apanya dengan Kuroko yang luar biasa dengan kekuatannya? Karena aku bukan siapa-siapa Akashi dan lebih sering dekat dengan Kuroko dulu maupun sekarang dibanding aku? Hah?!" Furihata berteriak garang, mereka terdiam terutama Akashi yang menatapnya terperangah. "Memang kalian siapa berani-beraniya menjelek-jelekkanku? Kalian merasa yang menghidupkanku? Aku sadar aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, tapi aku juga berhak untuk dicintai maupun mencintai. Kukira kalian jenius, ternyata sama saja bodohnya."

Para GoM dan Rakuzan minus Mayuzumi merasa kesal dikatai bodoh. Terlihat dari perempatan siku-siku muncul didahi mereka.

"Apa? Kalian kesal? Marah? Lebih-lebih aku! Kalian sudah menginjak-nginjak harga diriku, tahu!" Baru kali ini para Seirin melihat sisi lain Furihata, kalau tidak ingat dengan suasana yang sedang mencekam ini riko ingin mengabadikannya pasti.

"Hei! Jaga ucapanmu, kau merasa pantas dengan Akashi?!" Bentak Aomine tidak kalah galak.

"Tentu saja, kenapa? Karena aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dari awal dengan Akashi? Lalu kau dengan Kise, kalian hanya sebatas teman SMP tidak lebih dari sekedar rival. Lalu kenapa kalian pacaran? Lihat, Kuroko dulu dekat denganmu sekarang dia menjadi kekasih Kagami. Dan Himuro-_san _yang sudah seperti saudara Kagami saja sekarang dengan Murasakibara! Pikirlah, menjalin hubungan tidak harus kenal dari awal, dekat sejak lama. Hanya butuh perasaan saling suka saja cinta pasti terbentuk! Kalian tahu itukan?!"

Takao tidak tahan, dia tertawa keras mendominasi hawa yang tadinya memanas. Dia berdiri, mendekati Furihata yang masih berapi-api menarik-lepas nafas setelah sesi teriak-teriaknya tadi.

"Hahahaha... Aku setuju padamu Furihata... Hahahaha..."

"Apa maksudmu Takao?!" Tanya Midorima tidak terima pasangannya ternyata lebih membela Furihata.

"Ayolah Shin-_chan_, kau lupa hubungan kita dulu? Bahkan dulu kita adalah musuh bukan? Memang kita berteman? Tidak! Aku penggangu sekaligus rekanmu yang sekarang menjadi kekasihmu. Apa kita dulu dekat? Hahahaha..."

Semuanya termenung memikirkan kata-kata Takao tadi yang diiringi tawa menggelegar sampai saat ini juga belum reda dan menjadi isi diamnya mereka untuk berpikir. Sebagian membenarkan namun sebagian menyalahkan.

"Takao-_kun_, kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Riko yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Hanya lucu saja pada ucapan mereka. Hehe..."

"Kouki, kau sudah tahukan maksud dari konsekuensi yang aku tanyakan?" Furihata yang tengah menunduk dalam mengangguk pelan, tangannya terkepal di atas paha menahan emosi yang tadi serasa membakar hatinya. Namun sebuah tangan menepuk kepala coklatnya beberapa kali kemudian meletkannya di atas bahu orang tersebut, Akashi Seijuurou nampak menenangkan Furihata yang masih belum mereda.

"Kalian semua tak perlu mengerti soal hubungan kami, karena bukan urusan kalian juga. Aku mengumpulakn kalian disini hanya untuk menjelaskan, bukan meminta ijin siapa yang akan menjadi kekasihku." Ujar Akashi dengan nada rendah yang terdengar dingin dan mampu membuat para manusia disana bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Sisi iblis Akashi keluar.

Setelah itu dia berdiri, menarik tangan Furihata keluar dari suasana determinasi berat di meja maji burger tadi.

Sekeluarnya dari restoran cepat saji tersebut, Akashi membawa Furihata ke taman dekat MajiBa. Lengannya menarik tubuh setinggi 170an mengikutinya. Genggaman mereka terlihat sangat erat, takut jika lepas Furihata akan hancur lebur paska kejadian tadi yang pasti sangat memperburuk dirinya.

"Akashi-_san_," langkah mereka terhenti tepat didepan sebuah air mancur taman, kepala merah Akashi menoleh pelan kebelakang tepat Furihata berdiri. Bukan karena lengannya tertarik memaksa berhenti, tapi suara tenang tanpa getar ketakutan yang biasa terdengar oleh Akashi.

"Kouki, kau baik-baik saja?" Wajah datar tersebut terpatri raut khawatir, mungkin karena goncangan hinaan tadi membuat kekasihnya bersikap aneh.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Lantas kau kenapa bersikap aneh seperti tadi?"

"Aneh ya aku membela hubungan kita?"

Tidak ada yang aneh pada perilaku Furihata tadi, tidak salah. Hanya saja ini adalah kali pertama dalam detik Akashi melihat pemuda pemilik iris sewarna kolong langit itu bersikap demikian demi membela diri dan status mereka. Hilangnya sifat kepengecutan Furihata pada sesuatu seperti tadi yang pasti Furihata biasa akan takut setengah mati atas determinasi mematikan para Kiseki no Sedai dan Rakuzan. Awalnya Akashi menyalahkan keputusannya telah mengundang mereka semua hanya demi pernyataan. Tapi apa yang telah dilakukan Furihata berhasil menampik penyesalannya. Ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan.

Senyum langka—bagi mereka yang belum pernah melihat—terukir lembut di wajah tampan Akashi. Pemuda berambut magenta itu menarik kembali lengan Furihata pelan ke bangku kosong terdekat, mendudukan kekasihnya disana sedangkan dia sendiri berdiri dihadapannya. Membiarkan Furihata menatapnya kebingungan.

"Aku bangga padamu."

Mengabaikan segala tatap jengah, iri, dan semacamnya saat seorang lelaki melakukan hal tak sewajarnya dihadapan umum, Akashi dengan santai mengecup bibir Furihata dari atas sebagai hadiah atas tindakan luar biasanya tadi.

Ah siapa sangka seorang seperti Furihata Kouki yang awal pertemuan mereka saja hampir dibuat menangis oleh Akashi Seijuuro, bergetar hanya dalam beberapa menit berhadapan, dan pingsan saat pernyataan—perintah—menjadi kekasihnya ini bisa seberani menantang semuanya dan melawan rasa penakutnya.

Bukan karena hilangnya sifat tersebut, maka buanglah harapan mu Akashi kalau sekarang Furihata sudah tidak sepenakut biasanya. Furihata hanya tidak ingin, satu pembencinya bisa berdamai ria menghinanya terutama hubungannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku paling benci para pembenci."

"Pembenci apa? Pembencimu?"

"Pembenci AkaFuri."

"Hah?"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**FiN~**

**.**

**.**

**a/n:**

Ini lho perasaan Furihata kalau kalian para haters pada dengan santai menghinanya ini-itu blablabla seenak wudel(?). Seorang penakut pun bisa jadi garang kalau diusik, jadi wajar donk kalau Furihata marah? OOC? Maklum, sifat ini belum ada di Canon tapi saya sih bikin Furihata sealami manusia biasa. /ngek

Anggap ajah ini pelampiasan atas kekesalan para AkFshipper yang suka dibanding-bandingin sama pair sebelah, dibashing, dan semacamnya. Karena Furihata gak bisa protes makanya para fansnya yang protes. Hahaha... Jadi mohon maklum sama keabsurdan fict saya ini...

Berkenan rnr? Sebelumnya, terima kasih atas masukannya, dan maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam segala hal. Tidak bermaksud mengundang pairwar. Cuman buat senang-senang.

**Salam! AkaFurishipper! \o/ **#tebarconfetti


End file.
